Acceleration
by Skrelton
Summary: What if Izuku had a quirk, one that took some time to develop, one that would make him one of the most powerful hero that ever existed. Slight crossover with "A Certain Magical Index". OP!Deku...Eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Calculations

Izuku Midoriya had a dream, like many other middle schoolers, he wanted to be a hero, like his idol All Might, saving people with a big smile. In this world 80% of the population have some kind of ability, a quirk, some of these people use their powers to help and save others, those are known as heroes, it is a genuine line of work, some do it for the money, others do it for the fame and attention, but there are genuine heroes who do it for the sake of helping others, Izuku belonged to the third group, he was gonna be a hero no matter what.

Like all the other children, Izuku expected his quirk to appear by the time he was five, but it didn't, no one understood why, his mother took him to the doctor for a check-up, there was nothing wrong with his body, a quirk was supposed to be developed by now.

"Miss Midoriya, there is nothing wrong with your son." said the doctor while looking through Izuku's file "There have been cases of people whose quirk developed later in their life, we call them 'Late Bloomers', we believe your son is one of them." the doctor explained.

"How long would it take for it to appear?" questioned Inko Midoriya, Izuku's mother.

"I'm not sure, it might take 5 or 10 years, but there is one thing that late bloomers have in common, their quirk tend to be **extremely** **powerful.** " explained the doctor who for some reason put emphasis his last words.

9 YEARS LATER

Still no sign of a quirk, Izuku was still hopeful, he knew it would appear eventually, but no one but his mom believed him when he said he was a late bloomer, his former friend turned bully, Katsuki Bakugo, thought that Izuku was just lying, trying to hide the fact that he was quirkless, he gave the green haired boy the nickname 'Deku' which is a different reading of Izuku's name, which means useless, due to Katsuki's constant torment other children got into it as well, by now Izuku was known by his classmates as simply Deku, the useless one.

But that did not stop him, he was preparing himself, often making annotations about heroes and their quirks, he need a lot of information on hero work, since everyone else would have an advantage over him when it comes to quirk usage.

Something did change in the last few weeks though, Izuku realized that math and physics, subjects that a lot of his classmates would grimace at, had become incredibly easy for him, one time he solved every problem in his mother's old college calculus book in about 15 minutes, which greatly surprised her. 'Is this my quirk?' Izuku thought 'But how does being better at math helps me with hero work?'.

As the days go by, Izuku's calculations got faster and better, he would often find himself calculating things other people would not bother with, like the way gravity was affecting everything in the world around him, the amount of force generated by simply stepping on the ground, the equal amount of force the ground would send back to the person stepping on it, everything around him had numbers and calculations involved, and Izuku was taking all in as easy as breathing. Anyone looking at Izuku right now would think he's simply spacing out, but in his head, the amount of equations and results he would process would make any mathematics professor head explode.

'What could this mean?' Izuku was now sure that it wasn't something normal, he had gotten used to the calculations by now, he was doing most of them automatically, he would only need to stop and focus if he came by something he could not immediately understand, it would often happen when people used their quirks around him, especially his mom's. There was something about her quirk, whenever she used it, Izuku could almost feel he could do the same.

He was sitting at his desk right now, the only thing on top of it was a pen, Izuku had his right hand in the air directly above the pen, trying to pull it towards it, the pen did not move an inch, calculations going off on his head, but never reaching a result, he was getting frustrated, he eventually gave up.

"Why is it not working?" Izuku's calculations wore telling him he could move the pen, but it did not "My calculations are never wrong, what am I missing?" Izuku was trying to find an answer, getting more frustrated when he wasn't getting any, until in his frustration he tapped his left hand on the desk, that did something, that simple act made the numbers go crazy on his head, he stayed there for a few seconds until he got it, he had reached a result.

Izuku tapped his hand again in the desk, something different happened this time, he did not feel any impact nor the pain one would normally feel when tapping a solid object, it was like his hand was sitting at the desk from the very beginning, and the pen? It did something that surprised Izuku, it went up in the air, it went up above his head until it fell down back to the desk.

Izuku stood there for a few seconds, gawking at what had just happened, he thought about it for a minute until he did it again, the same thing happened, now that he got the equations and the results he figured he could test it out, he changed the values of the equations effectively changing the results, he tapped his hand one more time, the pen went up faster than before, it only stopped when it had hit the ceiling, Izuku had used the same amount of force on his tap and got different results, that confirmed it.

"...My quirk…..my quirk….I have a quirk" Izuku had never been happier, he could finally start working on his dream.

A/N:

Ok, this is my first story, I welcome any review and criticism. For those who did not understand Izuku's power, I'm giving him Accelerator's ability, for those who do not know, look up "A certain magical Index" , or search up 'Vector Manipulation', that will give you guys some idea of what Deku will be able to do. I will try not to make him too OP from the beginning, he will have to work his way up, but by the end he will probably be as powerful as Accelerator was before he got shot in the head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Tests

"...My quirk…..my quirk….I have a quirk" Izuku said as his tears fell "...I can do this, i can be a hero." he quickly wiped off his tears, picked up the pen and ran out of his room.

"Mom, I need to show you something!" Izuku said in an almost shouting tone.

"What's wrong? What's gotten into you all of sudden?" Inko was a bit perplexed, the last time she saw her son this excited was when he watched All Might's debut video for the first time.

"Look at this!" Izuku put the pen on top of the table, and repeated the action he did on his desk earlier, the pen went up, hit the ceiling, and fell back down.

"...How did..." she thought for a second and then came to a realization, "IS THIS YOUR QUIRK?"

"YES!" Izuku answered, almost jumping in joy.

"...I'm so happy *sob* your quirk *sob* you can achieve your dream!" she said, barely holding back her tears of happiness while hugging her son, it seems that Izuku's unique quirk of crying easily, came from his mother.

Inko took a minute to gather herself, and to let Izuku go from the bear hug she was holding him in, "How does it work? How did you do this?" she asked.

'How can i explain this without having to go through all the equations necessary?' Izuku quickly gathered his thoughts, then started speaking "The force that my palm sends to the table, and the equal force the table sends back to my palm, I can redirect both to the pen, I changed the direction of the force from my strike from down to up, it's like my palm and the table are sending the pen up, and the reason the pen hits the ceiling is because I increased the magnitude of its movement." Izuku tried his best to explain.

Inko barely understood a word from her son's mumbling, but it did not matter, he had his quirk, she knew he would achieve great things, and she would support him all the way, "That's great, should we go tomorrow after school to have it analyzed and registered?".

Izuku thought about it for a second and then answered "No, not yet, i want to figure it out a bit more before all that." right now all he wanted was to study it and figure out how he can help and save people with it.

"I see, there's no need to rush things, by the way, dinner is ready." Inko, could easily understand her son.

"I'll eat later." Izuku said as he grabbed his pen and ran back to his room.

"...I should call Hisashi, he will definitely be happy about this." it's too bad her husband is working overseas, he will not be able to witness his son's quirk for some time.

BACK INTO IZUKU'S ROOM

He was back into his original position, sitting at his desk, with the pen laying in front of him, he sent it up in the air using his quirk a few more times before going back into thinking mode, it seems like the equations and results he needs to make it go up are now calculated at a level he barely notices, all he needs it's to think how fast and how far he wants the pen to go and tap his hand in the desk, his quirk does the rest.

"Can I do this without tapping my hand in the desk?" Izuku thought, the calculations going off, never getting an answer, "Maybe by using force without touching the desk." he clapped his hands, trying to redirect it towards the pen, his calculations were telling him that it's possible by sending it through the air, but it seems like he doesn't have the right equations for it, "I guess in the future I may be able to do it using the air as a bridge, quirks do develop after all, and mine have just activated, who knows what I will be able to do." Izuku was really happy right now.

Izuku spent most of the night studying his quirk, and trying to figure out what exactly it was, his first thought was that his quirk is some sort of "Tactile Telekinesis", but he quickly dropped it, if it was, he would not need so many calculations nor take notice of so many variables just to move the pen. He spent a few more hours thinking about it and experimenting with it, only stopping when he overdid it, he accelerated the pen too much, it shattered into pieces when it had hit ceiling, his quirk could be dangerous if not properly controlled.

THE NEXT DAY

School was the same as ever, Izuku was working hard, trying to not sleep in class, 'I stayed up too late, come on, I need to focus.' even though he was incredibly good at any subject that is number related, he still need to study the other ones, although due to his brain always working on overdrive on calculations, it seems that it had become a bit easier to learn and retain information, but he still need to learn first, 'I cannot let my grades slip, i want to get into U.A.'s hero course, it's the same school in which All Might graduated, only the best of the best get into it.' he was working his hardest, he had around 10 months until the entrance exams, he needed to figure his quirk out during that time window, it seems like a lot of time, but in comparison to everyone else who had years to train with their quirks, he was in a big disadvantage, but he was happier than ever, all of those years of waiting finally paid off.

The rest of the day went on without any major events, it seems like even Kacchan and his goons stopped picking on him in the last few days, good, he did not need any of that right now. On his way home he passed through a garbage dump, it seemed like a garbage dump but the sign on the side clearly says "Dagobah Municipal Beach Park", 'A beach here? I hear the sea but i do not see any sand.', Izuku started to walk away but stopped, this was the perfect opportunity to test out the things he could not do at home.

Izuku went down the stairs to the middle of a bunch trash, he needed to test if his quirk could move bigger objects, or if it works like his mother's only moving small ones, he found an old and rusty microwave, he put the machine on the ground and stepped away from it, during his tests last night he figured that if an object is in the ground and he taps his foot on the ground, it works the same way as the pen, the desk and his hand.

He wanted to know his limits, starting with a medium object, he made the alterations needed to the equations and reached the result, it would work. He tapped his foot, the microwave went up, it went up 5 meters in the air and then fell down, 'No problems with medium objects, I need something bigger', Izuku looked around and found a fridge without a door, that would work, he repeated the process, same results, 5 meters into the air, and back to the ground, 'It works on big objects just as easy as small ones, does my quirk have a limit?', it's time for the true test, Izuku targeted the first thing he saw when he went downstairs, a safe, a big one, 'Well, let's see how far I can go.'

After being at a secure distance from the safe he did his ritual, the safe went up the same way all the other objects did, and crashed to the ground creating a cloud of dust upon impact. One last test, Izuku wanted to see how far up he could make the safe go, he made the calculations and got the results, it still works, he took a bit more distance for safety, took a deep breath, and tapped his foot, the safe went up fast, it looked almost like a blur, it went up about 25 meters, and fell down like a meteor towards the floor, Izuku felt a small earthquake when it crashed, 'It seems like size and weight does not matter to my quirk, as long as the calculations get a result, it works.'

"Just what do you think you're doing young man?" said a voice coming from up the stairs.

Izuku looked up and saw a really skinny man with blond hair, clothes that seemed too big for him and a disapproving look on his face.

'I truly overdid it.'

A/N:

First things first, thank you all who followed, favorited and reviewed, I really appreciate it, now, to answer some questions.

Izuku will not get One for All, i do not think he will need it, but i'm still not sure of what I'm gonna do about All Might's successor, I'm accepting suggestions.

Izuku will not skip grades, he is almost finished with middle school, then comes, U.A., plus it's not really his goal.

Now, like before, I welcome any review and criticism, see you guys in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Mentor and Student

'I truly overdid it.'

"What is the meaning of this?" The man said while coming down the stairs towards the boy, "Using your quirk recklessly, throwing such heavy things up in the sky like that, it's dangerous, you could have hurt somebody, explain yourself." He finished speaking as he now stood in front of the teenager.

Izuku took a better look at the man, he was unnaturally thin, his cheeks were sunken, he looked like someone who should be bedridden, but there he stood, in an imposing, almost intimidating figure, also, for some reason the boy could not quite explain, the man seemed familiar.

"I-I-I'm sorry sir." He quickly apologized, "I was just testing my quirk out, it activated a few weeks ago, I was trying to see what I could do." The boy said in an almost pleading manner

"What do you mean by 'activated a few weeks ago'? How old are you?" The adult questioned.

"Fourteen, I was told that I am a 'Late Bloomer' by the doctor that evaluated me when I was five." Izuku did not see it, but the man in front of him flinched a bit when the words 'Late Bloomer' were mentioned.

"I understand, still, that was dangerous, something that big and heavy could cause a lot of damage to property and people, you should be mindful of what your action looks like to others, if some pro hero saw this, you would get far more than just a scolding." The skeletal man finished his lecture, his aura of intimidation was now gone.

Izuku knew he was in the wrong here, he was so excited about his quirk that he forgot why pro heroes exist in the first place, quirks should not be used recklessly with no concern to the surroundings or the people, only villains do that.

"I'm sorry, I spent all my life without a quirk, and now I have one, I should not let it go over my head, I'm truly sorry." The boy said in a regretful tone, then started speaking in a normal tone again, "But that safe was not gonna hit anybody."

"What do you mean?" The man was now curious.

"My calculations tell me exactly where it was gonna fall." Izuku stopped for a moment, processing what he just said, 'If there are equations related to the place the object will fall, maybe that could be changed as well.' He was getting excited again, maybe he could do more than just throwing things up in the air.

Before the man could inquire more, a new voice was heard, coming from the same stairs that he came from.

"Mr. Yagi, please, do not run off like that." The voice belonged to an energetic young man, he is tall and muscular, he has blond hair which is arranged in a cowlick, and held a big smile on his quite simplistic face. He came down the stairs and walked towards them, "I take it that you're the one who's making rain big blocks of metal?" He spoke in a goofy manner while looking at Izuku.

"My name is Mirio Togata, I'm a second year student at U.A., nice to meet you." The young man spoke in a carefree manner, Izuku beamed up at the mention of the school, 'He's a hero in training, there's so much I wanna ask him.'

"I'm Toshinori Yagi, nice to meet you." He said to the green haired boy remembering that he did not introduce himself.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you too." He wanted to start firing questions at Mirio, about the school, about the staff, and most importantly, about the entrance exams, but he did not get his chance as Mr. Yagi started speaking before he could.

"Young Midoriya, you mentioned something about calculations, what do you mean by that?" Toshinori asked, taking the conversation back to the original topic, Mirio was curious about the boy as well.

"It's part of my quirk, you see…" Izuku explained to them, how he suddenly got better at anything that is related to numbers, his tests with the pen, and then told them the same thing he told his mother about the way his quirk worked.

The explanations did not make much sense to the duo, especially to Mirio.

"I have a question, why are you doing all of these tests? What's your motivation?" Asked Mirio, interrupting the boy's mumbling.

Izuku stood still for a second, he was always laughed at whenever he spoke about his dream of being a hero, the reason he was ridiculed was because everyone thought he was quirkless, but that was not case anymore, he had his quirk, he knew he can be a hero, and now he needs to show his resolve.

"I want to be a hero." He took a deep breath and then continued speaking, "Ever since I first saw All Might's debut video something happened to me, I felt what it means to be inspired by someone great, I want to save people like he does, I don't need fame or recognition for it, I just want to help." The duo were listening intently to the boy, "My quirk took some time to appear, I cannot deny that the thought of me actually being quirkless crossed my mind more than once throughout my life, everyone around me besides my parents certainly did, but I already decided, even if I was quirkless, I would still do my best, I would still be a hero, I WILL be a bero." The boy finished, he had a really determined look on his face.

The duo looked at Izuku's eyes, they both saw the same heroic spirit they themselves possessed, as the years go, true heroes were becoming scarce, but the boy was definitely one of them, they both smiled at that.

"I see, that is certainly a noble goal." Mirio was the first to speak, "Are you planning on going to U.A.?" Izuku quickly nodded, "Ok, as your future veteran I shall help you." Before Izuku could answer he continued, "You see, Mr. Yagi here is my mentor, and he will also join U.A.'s staff next year." Toshinori wanted to reprimand Mirio for revealing his information like that, but Mirio continued speaking, "He gave me a task, which is to clean this beach, tell you what, you help me with this, and I help you train with your quirk, and everything else you will need to pass the exams."

Izuku was holding back his tears, someone did not doubt him, Mirio is already in the school he wants to enter, and he would have someone that is willing to help with his quirk, which he still did not understand completely, he accepted it.

"T-Thank you so much, when do we begin?"

"Next monday, after school, you will start to come to this beach, we will clean it thoroughly, at the same time we will learn about your quirk, and I will train you on everything else." Mirio held a big smile at the happiness apparent in the boy's face.

They exchanged contacts, Izuku apologized for his recklessness one more time, Mr. Yagi had already forgiven him, he thanked Mirio again before picking up his backpack and running home, leaving mentor and student alone.

"That boy got potential." Toshinori said with a small smile forming, "If I had not already chosen you as my successor, it could have been him."

"It could still be him." Mirio responded in his goofy attitude.

"I don't think he would need my quirk to achieve greatness, **'Late Bloomers' are always powerful**." Mirio picked up on the dark tone his mentor last words had, but decided not to question it.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Izuku was at his desk again, he already told his mother about what he would be doing starting next week, she was worried that Izuku would be with a complete stranger but accepted nonetheless, her son seemed to trust said person, and she trusted her son's judgement.

He was now at the position he had been in the last few days, sitting at his desk, with a pen on top of it, but this time the pen was sitting at the left border of the desk, he wanted to test out the new idea that came to his head earlier today, if he could change the position where the object lands after being sent up.

The calculations were going off again, they were becoming faster and faster as the days go by, he knew his quirk was developing, he remembered when Kacchan's quirk activated, he could only do very small explosions that could not hurt anybody, and now that same quirk is a true force of destruction, Izuku was getting excited again, 'My quirk is gonna become more powerful, I'm sure of it.'.

He reached a result, he tapped his hand, the pen went up from the left side of the desk, making an arc motion in the air, landing on the right side of the desk.

"It works."

A/N:

The reason All Might seems weird when 'Late Bloomers' are mentioned is because in this story, his nemesis, All For One, is a late bloomer. I refuse to believe that someone with a such a powerful quirk would have it developed and ready to use by the time he was five.

Also, about One for All, Mirio will be the one receiving, sorry if I disappointed anybody, but he will receive it much later in the story.

As always, I welcome any review and criticism, see you guys in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Untouchable

"It works."

Izuku repeated the process a few more times, the pen would always land exactly where he wanted it to, 'If this works with the pen, it probably works with everything else.' He thought about it for a few seconds, it's time to do something he had been wanting to for some time now.

The boy stood up, went towards his backpack, picked up a brand new notebook he had bought earlier, and came back to the desk.

The notebook was on top of the desk, opened in the first page, the pen he was throwing around earlier was now being held by him. "I never thought that one day I would be taking notes about myself." He smiled, then started to write:

 **-MY HERO NOTES-**

 **NAME:** Izuku Midoriya

 **HERO NAME:** Undecided

 **POSSIBLE HERO NAMES:** Mighty Boy, All Might Junior, Captain All Might, Super All Might, etc..

 **QUIRK:** Not Registered

 **QUIRK DESCRIPTION:** The only thing I have figured out about my quirk is that I can make things go up and then fall wherever I want, for some reason it requires a lot of calculations for it to work. I looked through all my annotations about quirks that are similar to mine in any way, including my mother's, but not a single one of them works like mine does, further studying required.

He kept writing for around three hours, everything he knew about his quirk and its uses was now registered in that notebook, once he realized it was getting late he stopped and stored that notebook in his backpack.

'I guess I should go to sleep, tomorrow is friday, next monday my training with Togata starts, I still don't know why he decided to help me, I should probably ask him when we meet.'

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

"You're all third years now, it's time to start thinking about your futures, I would hand out these future career forms, but…" The teacher's words sounded serious. "Who am I kidding, all of you want to be heroes right?" But he finished in a jovial tone, a lot of the students bursted with joy activating their quirks. "Yes, all of you have great quirks, but remember, using then in school grounds is forbidden."

"Don't lump me in with all these third strings." Said Bakugo with a cocky grin on his face. "Their quirks could never compare mine."

""""KATSUKI THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR."""" Some of the students were glaring at the blonde.

"Shut up, all of you background characters should keep quiet" He answered in a mocking manner.

"Ah, Bakugo, you're aiming for U.A. right?" Said the teacher, not minding the ruckus his students were causing.

"I aced the mock tests, I'm the only one here who can get into that school, I'll even surpass All Might and become the number one hero." The boy was now standing on top of his desk, self confidence seemed to be oozing out of him.

"Now that I remember, Midoriya applied to U.A. as well." The teacher said carelessly, not realizing the torment those words would bring to the green haired boy.

Everyone was now looking at him, the explosive blonde was seething with rage, Izuku wanted to turn invisible right now, when that thought crossed his mind the calculations went off, could he actually do it? Before he could focus on it he heard his classmates.

"Midoriya? Impossible." "You can't become a hero by simply being smart." "There are no quirkless heroes." Most of his classmates had a comment to add.

"I-I'm not quirkless, my quir-" Before he could finish, explosions went off on top of his desk, he was knocked back, the calculations now stopped.

"DEKU, what do you think you're doing? You're quirkless, you're lower than all of these extras, do you believe that you can stand in the same place as me?" Katsuki was fuming.

"N-No, Kacchan, I'm n-not trying to compete with you." Izuku took a few steps back, putting his hands up. "I truly m-mean it, but I'm not quirkless."

"You're still on about that, there's no such thing as quirks activating late, that is just a lie you keep telling yourself and everyone else." If Katsuki had ever picked up a book on history of quirks, he would know that Izuku is not lying, but he only cared about his own quirk, everyone else's did not matter.

The rest of the school day was uneventful, except when the bell rang and it was time to go home.

"We ain't done Deku." Kacchan stood in front of Izuku, stopping him from walking out of the classroom. "The best heroes out there showed signs of greatness even as students, I'll be the first and only hero from this trash of a school, the first to win the honor of becoming a student at U.A., I guess I'm a perfectionist, so.." Kacchan rested his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Don't you dare try to get into U.A. you nerd." He used minor explosions with his hand that rested on Izuku's shoulder to get his point across.

The freckled boy was trembling, years of bullying really did a number on him, he knew he could easily use his quirk to get Kacchan off of him, during his tests he realized that to his quirk it did not matter if it is an object or living being, the same rules applied, they could be moved the same way, but he did not do it, a hero must only use their powers to save and protect, not to hurt others out of spite.

Katsuki let go of his grip, he got bored of Deku's usual reaction, "You spineless coward, I hope you understand, don't show yourself at the entrance exams." He finished talking as he walked out of the room.

ON THE WAY HOME

Izuku was a bit upset, Kacchan's words really got to him. 'No, I can't stay like this, I have my own quirk. My parents, Togata and Mr. Yagi believe in me. Just like All Might, I need to keep moving forward with a smile.' His thoughts were stopped abruptly when he was grabbed by what seemed to be a mass of sludge.

"I never thought that _HE_ would show up in this town, sorry kid, but I'm taking your body." The mass of sludge spoke with a hoarse voice.

'A VILLAIN!, w-what do I d-do?' Izuku was panicking, the villain was holding him out of the ground, he could not tap his foot, the calculations were now faster than ever.

"Don't struggle so much kid, this will all be over soon." The villain had a malicious grin in what seemed to be his face.

The villain was holding his mouth and nose, Izuku was starting to suffocate, he wanted to get out of the villain's grasp, his calculations were on overdrive, trying to find a result that could get him out of this situation, during his tests with his quirk he never considered anything like this.

He was almost losing consciousness, the image of his idol flashed on his mind, he remembered that whenever All Might fought villains he always seemed untouchable, no matter what the villains did they could never reach or harm the hero, that's what Izuku wanted right now, to be untouchable, his calculations were now focused on that, it took a few more seconds but he did it, he reached a result, once the numbers stopped the villain had let go of him.

Izuku was panting, trying to catch his breath, the villain was not trying to grab him again for some reason.

"W-What have you done?" The villain sounded desperate.

The boy turned around to see that the villain was in fact still trying to grab him, but for some reason could not, it's almost like there was a invisible field around Izuku that the villain could not pierce through, he instantly understood what was happening, it is his quirk, whenever the villain reached this field, the attack is instantly calculated and stopped.

Before both of them could do anything, a new voice was heard from behind.

" **TEXAS SMASH."**

A huge shockwave hit the villain, sludge was now splattered everywhere, but none of it reached Izuku, his field stopped all of it. Izuku was almost fainting for different reasons now, his idol had just rescued him, he saw All Might grab what seemed to be the sludge villain and put him inside a plastic bottle, the villain was captured.

" **Are you alright young man?"** All Might approached with his usual smile on his face. **"Sorry that you got caught up in this, this villain evaded me before, because of my mistake you were attacked, I apologize, but thanks to you I succeeded in the villain's apprehension."**

'All Might is here, he's really here, I can see him.' Izuku quickly grabbed one of his notebooks from his backpack, and before he could even ask All Might was already signing it.

"T-Thank you so much, this will be my family heirloom." Izuku said while bowing.

All Might gave the boy a thumbs up and started to walk away, **"Now I must bring this wrongdoer to the authorities, thanks for your support."** All Might finished speaking and jumped away.

Izuku stood there for a few seconds, processing everything that had just happened, first he is attacked, then a new power his quirk have activates, and in the end he is saved by his idol. He picked his belongings from the ground and ran home.

AT HOME

His mom almost flooded the kitchen with her tears when Izuku told her he was attacked, but felt great relief once she heard that All Might saved him, she tried to hug her son but could not, something kept her from doing so, Izuku quickly figured out why, the new power that stopped the villain from grabbing him was still active.

"This could be a problem."

A/N:

Divergence from canon, since Izuku does have a quirk he did not feel the need to question All Might if he could become a hero, he knows he can, and since All Might was not too distracted by Izuku he did not lose the sludge villain, so Kacchan was never attacked.

Also, I know that Accelerator's field can not only stop, but also redirect and most importantly reverse attacks, but for the time being Izuku's can only stop, he will discover how to do the others later.

I welcome any review and criticism, see you guys in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Vector Manipulation

"This could be a problem."

"Is this your new ability?" His mother questioned.

"Yes, it seems that it works automatically." Izuku started to mumble about the new possibilities this new power could bring him, to never be hurt again, sure he is happy to have something like that, but it also did not allow anyone to reach him, not even his mother.

"Can't you turn it off?" Inko was starting to get slightly worried about her son's new power.

"I'm not sure, it seems to be active at all times, I'll figure something out." He stated, trying to ease his mother's worries.

Izuku spent his entire weekend figuring out his new ability, and writing it down on his personal hero notes, he also wrote down the equations that it takes for all of his quirk powers to work, he never once thought that a notebook about himself would get almost completely filled so quickly.

It turns out that he still could touch other people, as long as he is the one initiating the action, he also learned that he could not turn it off, but he could stop it temporarily, as long as he kept focusing on the equations, not letting them finish, people would be able to reach him, but the moment he stops focusing on it, his field would be active again, even when he's asleep, the brain never rests after all.

DAGOBAH MUNICIPAL BEACH PARK

Izuku was very excited, his training with Togata was about to start, he could finally train with his quirk without having to worry about repercussions from the adults or pro heroes. He reached the beach rather quickly, it seems that Togata and Mr. Yagi were already there.

"You're here, good, did you throw any vault up in the air on the way here?" Togata jokingly asked, getting a chuckle out of Mr. Yagi.

"W-What, no, that was the only time I did such thing." Izuku quickly defended himself, getting Togata to laugh at his reaction.

"All right." Mr. Yagi spoke. "We are here to help you train with your quirk, in exchange you'll help Mirio to clean this beach, how about we start?"

Both of the younger boys nodded eagerly and started to move the trash, Izuku was using his quirk while Togata was doing everything physically, when Izuku asked why he simply said that his quirk was not fit for such things and that he needs to build his physical strength, he also recommended Izuku to do the same since heroes could not always rely on their quirks. Izuku will start doing that as well but not right now, for the time being he is focusing on his quirk.

At Mr. Yagi's suggestion Izuku was focusing on moving multiple objects at once, it was a bit difficult on the beginning since it required more equations and better focus on his part, if he makes one mistake on his equations his quirk would not activate, his calculations must always be precise.

The boys would load the trash into a small truck, once completely loaded, Mr. Yagi takes it to an actual junkyard.

The three of them would do a lot of small talk during their work, most of it consisted in Togata throwing goofy comments about many subjects, Izuku was a bit awkward around them, even if they're helping him they're still strangers. After a couple of hours he was starting to get more comfortable around them, and them decided to ask something that was on his mind since the day he met them.

"...Togata, why did you decided to help me?" Izuku asked with a serious tone. "You barely know me."

Togata chuckled at the boy's seriousness, "You've got a great goal in mind, and needed help to achieve it, when a hero sees someone in need they're supposed to be nosy and help them out." Togata spoke with a big smile on his face that reminded Izuku of All Might.

After that answer Izuku became very relaxed around them, during one conversation where Togata was asking questions about himself, Izuku told him about his hero notes, Togata promptly asked Izuku to show them to him, unfortunately the only notebook Izuku had on hand was the one about himself. He denied at first but after a barrage of requests he relented and showed the older boy his notes.

Togata chuckled a bit once he read the possible hero names, which made Izuku hide his face because of the embarrassment, but stopped smiling once he saw how detailed those notes were, 'If the notes he have on other heroes are as detailed as these, I hope none of them ever reach a villain's hand.'

The day passed rather quickly, it was starting to get dark, so the trio decided to stop and continue on the next day.

"Young Midoriya, I could not help you much with your quirk since I do not understand it very much, but I know someone that can, would you mind lending me those notes? I'll properly return them tomorrow." Asked Mr. Yagi.

"...Uhh, sure." Izuku accepted and gave the man his notebook, he was now even more embarrassed because someone else would read his notes, but if it could help him with his quirk it did not matter.

"Thank you, I'll return this to you tomorrow, now be careful on your way home, it's getting dark."

"Yeah, thanks." Izuku picked up his backpack, said his goodbyes and went home.

"Who are you taking those notes to?." Mirio asked his mentor.

"To the principal, I'm sure he can figure this out."

NEXT MORNING AT U.A.'s TEACHERS LOUNGE

Two people sat in chairs, directly opposing each other.

"So, what do you want me to look at?" Said a childlike voice that belonged to a person that looked like a combination of dog, mouse and bear, the principal of U.A., Nedzu.

"Theses notes, they are detailing a quirk from a late bloomer that Mirio and I met last week, I am hoping that you could help us figure out what exactly his quirk is." Toshinori said handing the notebook to the principal.

"How did you meet this boy?" Nedzu asked while looking through the notes.

"I was taking Mirio to the Dagobah beach to start his training, then I saw a safe going up in the air, I quickly ran towards the beach and saw the boy standing in the middle of a lot of scrap, I knew exactly at that moment that he was the one who did it, I promptly scolded him for his actions. When hearing his explanation I saw that he was just trying to learn about his powers, Mirio offered himself to help the boy while the boy helps him with his task. After talking to him that day, and spending yesterday's afternoon with him, I saw the heroic spirit on him, so I'm trying to help him with his quirk as well." Toshinori explained.

"I see, that was certainly reckless on his part, but from what I'm seeing from these equations, he knew exactly where that safe was gonna land, so it would never hurt anybody." Said the principal slightly impressed by the detailed information on the notebook, and the advanced equations written on it.

"Do you understand how his quirk works?" Toshinori asked curiously.

"Indeed I do, he manipulates the vectors." Nedzu answered.

"Vectors?" At the mention of that word, Toshinori remembered his physics class on his old school days.

'

"Position and momentum, that's what his quirk affects." Nedzu started speaking in a teaching tone."He calculates the laws and concepts of what he is about to affect, then changes the values of the vectors that will get him the result he wants, his quirk then translates the new changed values into reality, but I'm interested in his defensive redirection ability…"

"He has no such thing." Toshinori said, being confused by the principal's last statement.

"Oh, the field that stops things from reaching him is not actually stopping anything, it is redirecting the kinetic energy away from himself and away from the person trying to reach him, I guess he did it unconsciously to not hurt the other party, if he simply reverse the direction of what is trying to reach him and then increase it's magnitude, one could be seriously hurt by simply trying to touch him." The principal continued speaking in a teaching tone.

"From what I see in these notes he can manipulate any vector that he understands, if he does not understand he simply calculate it until he does, the more he learns the more he can do, if he keeps going like this, in the future, we could say that he wields the power of god, since there are vectors in nearly everything in this universe."

"T-That's incredible." Toshinori was shocked.

"Indeed, with such power he could be the next number 1 hero." Nedzu spoke while returning the notebook to his fellow hero. "Does he plan to come to U.A.?"

"Yes, since its the same hero school that I graduated in, the boy is a great fan of mine." Toshinori chuckled a bit, remembering the possible hero names written in that notebook.

"I see, the only way his quirk can truly improve is by doing calculations faster, which he already does naturally the more he uses it. If he truly wants to do more than just throwing objects in the air, tell him to actually read a book on physics instead of simply solving the mathematical problems without understanding them, also, tell him to read on chemistry and biology, physics is the most important for his quirk, but the other two can help as well." Nedzu finally finished speaking with his teaching tone.

"Thanks for your help, I'll tell him later." Toshinori bowed a bit towards the principal.

"No problem, one last thing, when he decides to register his quirk, tell him to register as 'Vector Manipulation' since that's the best way to describe it."

"I'll tell him, thanks again."

AFTERNOON AT THE BEACH

"...Vector manipulation." Izuku was a bit amazed at the new info Mr. Yagi gave him about his quirk, the person that he took his notes to seems to know exactly how his quirk works.

'I never thought that I could improve my quirk by simply reading, now that I remember I truly did only solve the problems in the books, I did not read any of them, that was a mistake on my part.'

"That's amazing Izuku." Togata barely understood a word of the technical terms that his mentor used, but was still just as amazed as Izuku was.

"Indeed, your power is incredible young Midoriya, but you must use it responsibly, such power could be really destructive, now, let us continue our work here, we still have a beach to clean,"

""YES SIR""

A/N:

Sorry for the delay, life has been a pain lately, I'll try to make the next chapter come out quicker, someone pointed out the mistake I made about Izuku's protection, tried to fix that in here.

Reviews and criticisms are welcome.


End file.
